


Vilest Ascension

by EpicPotatoGuy



Series: 十三日谋杀犯乐园 [1]
Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cult, Extreme Gore, Guro, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Other, Psychosis, Religious Guilt, Stream of Consciousness, Vaginal Sex, Vortiger has a vagina and a womb, graphic depiction of murder, only one scene of sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPotatoGuy/pseuds/EpicPotatoGuy
Summary: Until we become other beings…
Relationships: mobs/Vortiger
Series: 十三日谋杀犯乐园 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019833
Kudos: 1





	Vilest Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为r18g向，包含极端的暴力情节，精神疾病，令人不安的描写/修辞和不正确的思想  
> 教长是只有女性生殖器官的设定  
> ooc到罗曼都认不出来，建议当原创看

“欢迎来到地狱。”  
Vortiger想表示他还没死，但是他的嗓子干痛撕裂，根本说不出话。他怀疑他的身体里所有的水分都跑到了他的阴道里。他现在连思考这些事是如何发生的能力都没有——关于他是怎么召唤了货真价实的恶魔，又是怎么被带下地狱的。以及他到底有没有和那三个恶魔做爱？他的脑子已经融化到想不起来了。  
就像是一场过于真实的春梦，和Vortiger以前经历过的差不多。一个恶魔尖锐的指甲钳住他的肩膀，捏住他的手腕，把他伸进阴道里的指头拔出来。  
“这就忍不住啦？不要着急……”  
恶魔把Vortiger拉起来，他差点没站稳。恶魔把他摆好，让他靠在自己的身上，滚烫带刺的粗糙阴茎就卡在他的大腿之间摩擦。  
忍不住的明明是你吧。  
Vortiger不屑地想，主动用大腿夹紧那阳具，臀部贴着恶魔的身体往上蹭，作为一个再明显不过的邀请。虽然他也不知道这个恶魔的阴茎如果插进自己的阴道里，会不会直接把肉壁捅烂。但他并没有觉得紧张或者有类似的情感，因为这大概是个梦。  
大概也不是。  
所以怎么样都没有关系了。  
阴道的痉挛让他双腿发软，恶魔那有着倒刺的阴茎已经把阴道的内壁划破了。血混合着体液从他的双腿之间慢慢地流下来。Vortiger因为疼痛想要蜷缩起来，弯着膝盖，想把它们顶到胸前。断断续续地喘着气，疼痛转化成了快感。如果是在人间，他会因为讨厌疼痛而哭出来求饶。只是在地狱里，这种疼痛却没有那么明显，甚至在快感之前消逝。Vortiger坚持不了多久，在恶魔的身下交出了自从来地狱之后的第一次性高潮。恶魔抽出去的阳具上还挂着一点肉块，想必是从他的身体里扯掉的。  
“没事的，反正会长回去的。”恶魔耸了耸肩，然后一脚把他踹进张开的愤怒之口。

从边境进入地狱也要经过一道程序。Vortiger被拉入一个木箱中，箱子并不大，要把他完全装进去，他得先断几根骨头。也确实断了——所有的骨头，事实上应该是碎了。内脏被骨头的碎片插到千疮百孔。之后，还要把他的身体切碎，至少要切五十块。Vortiger在恶魔们把他塞进木箱时，已经没有力气尖叫了。他能听清自己的骨头被折断的响声，血源源不断地从他的嘴和鼻子里流出来。他想不到能有什么词语来形容这种程度的痛感，能做的只有无声地哭泣。事实上他哭不出来，两只茶绿色的眼睛已经被自己的颅骨碾碎了。他在永恒的黑暗里被搬走，暴露出的神经感受到炼狱的炙热，散碎的肉体随着摇晃撞击着木箱的四壁。  
不知道过了多久，在Vortiger汁水四溢、分崩离析的大脑停止思索前，木箱被打开了。他被从木箱里倒出来，不管是腿骨、大肠、肱二头肌、还是卵巢，通通瘫在了地上。负责缝补的人形收集他的肉块，把他身体的碎片按照他生前的模样摆好，一针一线，将血管重新连接，将皮肤修复。双倍的痛苦。  
Vortiger再次睁开眼睛已是很久之后，粘稠闷热的气氛使他清楚自己目前的处境。他在地狱，不是书上描述的地狱。那个用来装他的木箱倒在一边，他把箱子拿起来，掉出来的是尺寸远比它本身大的直剑。他现在想起来了，好像是在自己没这么大的时候，他把一个人切碎了装在了箱子里。现在那个箱子还被塞在他的床底下，只有闻到尸体腐烂的腥臭味，他才睡得着。  
“这怎么能怪我？那个人的体型明明很适合被装进箱子里。”Vortiger笑着说，用剑柄把木箱推到一边去。粗糙的木板摩擦着石英地面，发出令人不悦的噪音。哭喊也从箱子内部传来，Vortiger选择无视那声音，离开等候室。  
地狱看上去很像一个他去过的城市，让他感到无缘由的恐惧。他在来到这里之前，一个恶魔告诉他，每个人看到的地狱都不一样。  
“那么地狱是为每个人量身定制的了？”Vortiger问道。  
“您这么说不准确，因为有些人不会来地狱。”恶魔用敬语回答他，然后他笑出来了。  
这里有一条横穿整座城市的大街，一座木板桥连接着郊区和市中心。城市围绕着中心的哥特式教堂建造。Vortiger疑惑地望着漆黑的太阳，它违反物理学地发出了苍白的光芒。建筑物被粉红色的肉瘤覆盖着，连生长的爬山虎都展现出不妙的深棕色。人群挤在教堂的围墙之下用不属于人间的语言窃窃私语，似乎是要去参加周日晚上的弥撒。他们在Vortiger经过时对他投去了想把他生吞活剥的仇视。钟声从教堂的塔楼上传来，一、二、三、四……敲了十三下。倒是很符合地狱的作风。教堂里所有的十字架都被恶意地颠倒，圣人的肖像被涂上代表恶魔的山羊的角。无论是哪种迹象都表明了这里就是地狱。躺在祭坛上的是Vortiger自己，在尽力地用口腔、阴道和直肠服务恶魔们的阴茎。Vortiger躲在人群里，用不齿的眼神审视着和恶魔们交媾的自己。驻足片刻，他转身离开。城墙周围立着木制的柱子，血沿着表面流下。许多尸体被绑在柱上，也有被贯穿了胸膛插在上面的。走过去仔细端详，木柱之上用血画着奇怪的符号，他从中认出了几个属于自己的邪教的标记，这个发现让他失去了继续游览的兴致。如果地狱是这样的，那还不足以让他反思自己的罪过。他可不止滥交。  
“不止这些，我很高兴你知道。”长着两对角的恶魔悄无声息地出现在他的身后，炙热的双手握住他的脖子，指甲插进他的皮肉。恶魔把他往后拖了一段路，将他丢到广场的木枷下。他被头巾包裹着的后脑勺砸在木质地板上，痛到让他叫出了声。待到遮挡他的视野的黑色迷雾散开，他看见灰色的天空长出了眼睛。眼睛，很多的眼睛，连黑色的太阳上也布满了眼睛，眼睑向上弯曲，透露出嘲笑的神情，死死地盯着自己。他发现这些眼睛都是茶绿色的，和自己的虹膜的颜色一样。  
“想要洗清自己的罪恶吗？请用这把剑划开你的子宫……”恶魔把他的剑从剑鞘里拔出来递给他。  
Vortiger张了张嘴，没说话。他想用拒绝回答恶魔的问题，他也清楚自己没有选择的余地。他想问恶魔能不能换个地方，因为他不喜欢被盯着的感觉。他也知道恶魔会拒绝他的请求。  
他低头看着自己手中的直剑，缩紧环绕在剑柄上的力道，紧接着砍向了恶魔。恶魔滚烫的血溅在他的脸上，让他获得了如同死亡一般的深沉的狂喜。他经常会在谋杀中体验到这种感情。

谋杀。  
把鲜活的人插在长矛上，经过几天的风吹雨打他们的血就会流干，之后他们会死于失血过多，或者在这之前就饿死。如果要割下一个人的头，最好等到他彻底死了再这样做，割下活人的头之后血会溅满一身。如果要烧死一个人，最好在他的衣服上点火而不是烧了他的房子，不然他会死于窒息而不是被活活烧死。如果不想让一个死，那就用匕首插进他的小腿、手臂、肩膀或者是脚，但是注意避开所有的大血管。止血的方法是用烧红的木炭烫伤口的表面。子宫长得像一个梨子，肠子被半透明的膜包裹着，人类的脂肪是黄色的。谋杀包括处理尸体，而有些尸体会变成他的玩具。  
Vortiger在该学习的年龄中，解剖尸体是被禁止的，于是他只能在长大了之后才学习必修的生理知识。  
“我怕疼，所以请你们……不要这样做……”恶魔表示要让他付出代价时他会这样哀求，然后在它们移开视线时割断它们的喉咙。只是因为他怕疼，而且他不希望别人用他对待他人的方式对待他。  
谋杀在Vortiger的眼中也是情有可原的，没有人会想好好对待憎恨自己的人。而他只会在他们生前保持最基本的礼仪，至于他会把他们的尸体挂起来、藏到地下室还是直接丢进湖里喂鱼，他们就算想知道也活不到那时候了。

Vortiger拥有让所有人都讨厌他的能力，这项能力在地狱里也发挥了它的作用。他把第十三只恶魔的尸体从剑身上甩下来。兴奋让他的瞳孔放大，扶着胸口喘气。促使他谋杀的冲动来自他的血管，因为里面燃烧着嫉妒、憎恨和疯狂，逼迫他做出和生前无异的行为，以此证明自己曾经活过。  
自身的存在需要用谋杀来证明，以他人的血液书写。  
Vortiger看着恶魔的尸体消散成灰，懊恼和遗憾占据他的思绪。按照这些恶魔们的肉身消失的速度，他没法把它们的尸体剁碎成六百六十六块。他还想着把它们的尸体拆开，装进系着丝带的小盒子里带回人间。恶魔也是由肉与骨制成的，就和人类一样。而人类是他的猎物。现在看来，恶魔也是。  
Vortiger皱眉，会到人间的希望让他反胃。他根本不想回去，光是想到人间，他就会感到从胃里翻涌上来的恶心感。回到一个被所有人以恶意相待的世界，他宁愿待在地狱。  
Vortiger在恶魔的尸体化成的一堆灰烬中看到了闪闪发光的东西，他用剑尖把那玩意挑出来，发现那是一个十字架。这东西比他的手还小一点，似乎是银制的。Vortiger正想嘲笑地狱里居然会有这种伪善存在，下一秒他看见细小的眼睛长满十字架的表面。  
“不要在来了……”他立刻丢掉了十字架，在那些眼睛能睁开之前。如果眼睛也是茶绿色的，他看到了会崩溃。虽然那是他的东西，某个人送给他的，用途是驱鬼。不过他想不起来这个人是谁，也不知道自己是怎么弄丢了十字架。  
Vortiger听到墙壁的阴影处传来恶魔的窃窃私语，它们在嘲笑他：“绿色眼睛的怪物，被世间一切抛弃的人。”  
他到底是人类还是一个怪物？Vortiger咬着嘴唇慢慢坐下，恶魔的声音里包含着污秽的嘈杂，显然对他的大脑有害。奇怪的是，它们的尖叫只是普普通通刺耳的难听声音，一旦压低了嗓子说话，便会使人听到比人间的恶意更为寒颤的诅咒。  
“比起站在原地嘲笑我，你们该做的应该是逃走吧？”Vortiger抹掉从他的耳朵里涌出的血，金属碰撞的响声回荡在他的颅骨中，像是磨刀石打磨剑刃的声音。只要是血与骨组成的生物，都会成为他的谋杀受害者。看着恶魔被砍下四肢，只能在地上哀嚎着扭动；看着悲惨的表情，看着痛苦的脸……一切的一切都是如此地令他满意。  
“你自己不也是这样的生物吗。”有着茶绿色眼睛的恶魔看着他说道。

有个人死了，或者说还活着，但是和死了差不多。当所有人都希望他去死的时候，这个人已经被执行了死刑。  
在那之前是私刑。之所以是私刑，是因为公开处刑至少还会披上道德的外衣，而私底下的恩怨的解决方法不需要那种东西。  
Vortiger睁大眼睛，毫不意外地发现自己看不见了。  
还是这样。他独身一人在永恒的黑暗里，踩在温热的液体里，闻起来有血液的金属味，从他的脚边潺潺流过。许久他才反应过来，这些血来自他的身体。他赤裸着全身，以羞耻的姿势跪着，表面粗糙的鞭子甩在他的背上，脚踝和手腕的筋肉被割断，这样他再也站不起来，也握不住剑或是拿起盾牌了。有人按住他的头，另一个人掰开他的嘴，冰冷的钳子夹住他的舌头，然后扯出来。他的阴道里被插进什么锋利的东西，刺穿了他的子宫，停留在深处。出乎Vortiger的意料，全程中他没有感受到一丝的痛苦。或许是他已经死了，死人的神经已经没有用了；亦或是这个身体已经不属于他，他自然无法从这具躯壳上感受到什么。那些茶绿色的眼睛还是在阴暗中用讽刺的神情监视他。  
“为什么我还没有死？！”Vortiger听到自己的心跳声时嘶吼着说。待到他的血流尽，人类的外皮被撕破，肌肉被扯开，干净的白骨暴露在外，表面生长出不该存在的枝干，它们的尖端无一例外地锋利无比。人类的他被脱下，和占满雨水的斗篷一样被丢在地上。新生的肉与骨在索取温热的血液，以及点燃血液的疯狂和暴力。  
死亡和新生都发生在同一刻。为了解脱而死亡，为了救赎而生存。但是在这里无论是解脱还是救赎还是忏悔还是祈祷通通没有用。  
都没有用。救赎不会，更不可能通过谋杀达成。  
Vortiger现在想起来了，他是主动把自己的眼睛挖出来的，以为这样就不会再看见第二双茶绿色的眼睛的。然而它们早已长满他的五脏六腑。

她问Vortiger：“那时候你是怎么想的？”  
已经被问了无数遍同样的问题，Vortiger的回答永远是：“我恨所有人。”  
把匕首从刀鞘里抽出，对准脖颈里的动脉，直接扎进去。就算没有了视力，精通人体解剖学的他很快就能找到正确的位置，抬起手之后再放下去的动作也是轻松就完成了。那时，茶绿色眼睛的恶魔趴在他的耳边说，嘶哑阴暗粘稠的语调像是从地狱最深处的血池捞出来，还没被风干一般。  
“杀了我吧，把我杀了吧，这样我们就解脱了。”  
Vortiger似乎想起来了一切，从救下她开始。关于他习以为常的谋杀，以及用于召唤仪式的人的肉块和血。只不过最后召唤出来的不是恶魔而是憎恨他的人们。  
Vortiger笑着，在黑暗中摸到匕首。如果要犯下一桩谋杀案，那么最重要的是不能留下证据。  
“所以你也恨我？”  
“你和他们是不一样的。”Vortiger在笑容中撒了谎，不是纯正的谎言，但也是谎言。他已经犯下了最不可饶恕的罪，连地狱都会拒他于门外。他想看着他的故事继续，他们的故事继续，在地狱里这出戏还会巡演。  
而Vortiger满怀期待，他不介意再去地狱走一趟。他还保持着那个连自己都感到恶心的笑容，在结束的到来前梦想着另一桩谋杀案。

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
